<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Us Together Baby We Can Burn All Night by firetruckyeah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808482">With Us Together Baby We Can Burn All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah'>firetruckyeah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, post andalusia gp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He really couldn’t wait for the media duties to finish. He was exhausted, hot and flushed after winning the race in that horrible hell like weather, Fabio wanted nothing more than to take an iced shower and then to spend some time with Maverick. His boyfriend had looked like a snack in the last two weeks, leaving Fabio to lust after him but they never got time to spend some time together, either too busy with the team, or with training, or doing some pr activity or, once Tom arrived in Jerez, Fabio had catch up with his friend. And while he loved racing on his bike it had been two weeks, two endless, stressing, tiring weeks, he needed some time off to rest…and to do some sexy stuff with a certain hot as hell Spaniard.</p><p>or NSFW Maverick playfully keeping Fabio pinned down as they take Fabio from behind. Maverick lays their hands over Fabio's as they kiss and bite Fabio's neck and shoulder, whispering naughty/sweet things in their ear. Bonus: They're doing it in front of a mirror. Maverick takes pleasure from the look on Fabio's face as Fabio whimpers beneath them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Us Together Baby We Can Burn All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally finished it! It took me a week to write it and i kinda forgot they were meant to do it from behind...that’s what sleep deprivation, your team exit from ucl and an anxiety attack do to you 😅<br/>As usual forgive me for any grammar mistake i, surely, made. Oh and please validate me, i live for kudos and comments ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He really couldn’t wait for the media duties to finish already. He was exhausted, hot and flushed after winning the race in that horrible hell like weather, Fabio wanted nothing more than to take an iced shower and then to spend some time with Maverick. His boyfriend had looked like a snack in the last two weeks, leaving Fabio to lust after him but they never got time to spend some time together, either too busy with the team, or with training, or doing some pr activity or, once Tom arrived in Jerez, Fabio had catch up with his friend. And while he loved racing on his bike it had been two weeks, two endless, stressing, tiring weeks, he needed some time off to rest…and to do some sexy stuff with a certain hot as hell Spaniard.</p><p> </p><p>They had barely spoken in days, much less spent any amount of time together since the practice sessions started. Fabio would roll over to burrow himself into Maverick’s old shirt that he was sleeping in when he couldn’t be with the older in person, inhaling Maverick’s scent before unlocking his phone only to see a photo of them and Minnie together. He missed him, and his adorable dog too, so much it made Fabio’s heart ache to think of it. He, of course, missed the intimacies between them, soft kisses in the morning and those stolen throughout the day, running his hands through Maverick’s soft hair, while the older explored every inch of his body with his fingers, tongue, lips. He missed the taste of him, the smell of him, the way Maverick made him arched in his pleasure, and the soft gasps only he could get out of him.</p><p> </p><p>It became even worse after he won the race. Fabio celebrated with Tom and the team, but Maverick seemed disappointed and a little bit hurt. He knew that his boyfriend wanted to win to shut the mouths of those that were already saying he was a flop for not dominating with Marc out. It hurt Fabio to see Maverick like that, he wanted to celebrate together again, both in public and in private. He needed Maverick to fuck him until he couldn’t remember anything but his boyfriend’s name. The older looked like a Greek god, and when he sprayed water over his head to cool himself Fabio felt himself getting even hotter. He really wanted to celebrate his back to back to back to back pole and back to back win with Maverick. He almost made a mess during one interview because he was too focused on staring at the handsome Spaniard next to him, thinking about what they could have been doing if they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>He had never felt that kind of love before, that kind of longing. Even though Maverick might only have been a room away, it felt like one half of his heart was missing.</p><p>Fabio was starting to go crazy when they finally found themselves again after they arrived in Andorra. Maverick searched his eyes after he was finished with dazn, his eyes dark full of passion and want, they didn’t need words to communicate, Fabio understood perfectly what the other said. Meet me in one of our motorhomes as soon as possible, I want you.</p><p>He had rushed back into his place to have a quick shower and change in some fresh clothes, but after he was done, and picked some clothes that he knew would have made Maverick go crazy, Fabio heard a knock on his door signalling Tom was ready to go to the airport.</p><p> </p><p>Once Fabio succeeded in saying goodbye to his friend he was ready to take care of himself.</p><p>He just had to drive the two and an half hours distance to Andorra as fast as he could without having his driving licence taken away and then it would have been him and his own hand, Maverick had Minnie to take care off and he would surely be tired.</p><p>His boyfriend had other plans though. Fabio received two texts halfway there one was normal, the other one had him gripping the wheel so hard he was almost afraid of breaking it trying to remain focused on the road in front of him. <em>“Collected Minnie from Isac. She’s sleeping. 11 at mine?”</em> said the first. “<em>Can’t stop thinking about you. Want to press you against wall, make you open your legs fuck you against the wall then throw you on bed, get on top of you, wanna fuck you like i own you,</em></p><p><em>come in you” </em>was the other. Apparently he was not the only one who was still turned on, he found himself praying for the journey to Maverick’s to be short.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio knocked only lightly before he heard Maverick run to open the door. It was a matter of seconds before he found himself engulfed in strong arms and his boyfriend’s cologne.</p><p>Fabio was never a lovesick romantic person, nonetheless he felt his heart swell like it did after he won the race just hours ago. Maverick made him really happy, Maverick made him this happy.</p><p>“I missed you so much baby, I’ve wanted to have you all the time.” Maverick’s voice was low and filled with passion as he exhaled a shaky breath, his eyes glued to Fabio’s lips. </p><p>“I missed you, too,” Fabio said softly, his voice barely a whisper, he closed his eyes, dropping his forehead against Damen's as he pressed into the touch. Maverick’s thumb gently brushed against his bottom lip, Fabio’s lips parting slightly as he did. The older man cupped his face, “do you want to?” He asked, and Fabio couldn’t help but nod. “Please” He let out with a shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>Fabio felt Maverick’s soft lips move against his. He felt the older’s fingers on his neck, trying to deepen the kiss, urging Fabio to open his mouth with his tongue. It didn’t take much for him to part his lips, allowing Maverick to enter. The kiss quickly got heated and before he knew it, Maverick had him pinned back against the mattress, kissing him deeply and desperate. The older settled himself in between Fabio’s legs, their bodies pressed together.</p><p>Fabio was hungry, matching the older’s heat and passion. His hands moving up and down Maverick’s sides, moving underneath his shirt, up his back.</p><p>Maverick’s hands doing the same, moving up Fabio’s shirt, firm hands gracing his toned chest, he arched into Maverick’s touch. He never wanted it to end, he wanted more, he was desperate for it.  “I love you,” Maverick whispered, Fabio’s heart beat faster and he brought Maverick down to meet his lips again.</p><p> </p><p>Maverick kissed down his neck, mapping out the freckles on his skin. Fabio felt himself quickly grow hard in his pants, cock straining against the material. Maverick moved slowly down his body, kissing down his neck, travelling south. Fabio quickly removed his shirt, his head spinning.</p><p>Maverick pressed his lips against the naked skin, sucking a mark on the dip of his hip bone. The younger couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan shivering from the contact. He felt Maverick’s fingers slowly getting his sweatpants off. Fabio let out a shaky breath as he watched the other man tugging at his waistband, looking up at him with a sensual smirk. Fabio lifted his hips and Maverick swiftly removed the pair of sweats, throwing them somewhere on the hotel floor.</p><p>The Yamaha rider spread his legs apart to occupy the space between them kissing his inner thighs teasingly, Fabio had to bite his lip in order not to let out a quite embarrassing loud moan.</p><p>Maverick was only mere centimetres way from his hardness, and the thought of what was about to happen made his head spin. Maverick removed the last piece of clothing on his body slowly, leaving him completely naked. Fabio’s cock bounced free, throbbing thickly against his hip bone. The older’s eyes were glued to Fabio’s length, his eyes filled with lust and hunger that Fabio had never seen before him, and he felt proud knowing that it was reserved for him. It was a side of Maverick he loved.</p><p> </p><p>Maverick took him in his hand, giving him a few lazy strokes that made Fabio moan. Maverick looked up at him, a little smirk on his face as he tightened his grip on Fabio’s cock in a clear attempt to draw more similar sounds from him. And he succeeded, Fabio learnt soon after they made love for the first time that every touch from Maverick made his head spin.</p><p>“You’re always so sensitive,” Maverick’s voice was raspy and so damn sexy.</p><p>“Tell me my love, what do you want me to do?” Fabio couldn’t find words to answer at first, he managed “e-everything, Mack I-please,” in a trembling voice. Maverick still had a smirk on his face, Fabio trembled under him as he flicked his wrist.</p><p>“Everything? So, like this?” Maverick was clearly enjoying teasing him, he could also hear him smiling in his voice. “Yes,” he muttered nodding lightly biting his lips.  </p><p>“I’ve thought about having you like this for days.” Fabio had a quite good idea of what he meant, having thought about the same thing every night before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Oh,” Fabio said, chest falling and rising heavy as the other man sped up his pace.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve thought about sucking you off” Maverick said, letting his tongue meet Fabio’s shaft. “Fuck,” Fabio breathed as Maverick’s tongue licking from the base to the tip. ”Eating you out, fingering you, fucking you” every pause punctuated with a kiss on his tip. “I’ve touched myself thinking about the things I’d do to you,” Maverick continued. “Yeah?” Fabio moaned as he lifted his head to watch his boyfriend suck him off. The older man pulled away, Fabio whined in protest but he was silenced by a little laugh from his boyfriend.</p><p>“You drive me crazy Fabio, you have no idea what you do to me,” Maverick whispered, grabbed a fistful of the sheets as the older nipped at the sensitive skin on his inner thigh.</p><p>Maverick pulled himself up, lips finding their way to Fabio’s neck. He moaned loudly as Maverick started sucking and kissing his neck, breath hitching every time the older man moved his hips down to meet his erection.</p><p>“Maverick, please, I want you,” Fabio said in a needy tone, moaning, his voice filled with lust.</p><p>He moved his hips up, grinding on to the older’s crotch. Maverick pushed his hips back down against the mattress and then grounded his hands near his face, Fabio knew that his boyfriend loved to take control.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>God</em>, you’re so fucking wet.” Maverick said in a low husky tone. Fabio let out a whimper, he wouldn’t last long if the older kept on telling him that sort of things. Fabio tried to move his hips up but every time he did Maverick quickly pinned him down again.</p><p>Their foreheads were pressed together and noses were bumping, lips only millimetres from touching.  Maverick traced Fabio’s lips with fingers, he watched as Fabio willingly parted his lips without any second thoughts, inviting him in with pleasure. He sucked on it like it was the older’s cock, pushing it in deeper and deeper, tongue skilfully working around it. Maverick let out a breathy moan as he watched the boy underneath him.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so slutty, aren’t you?” Fabio nodded, letting out a desperate moan around his finger. His hips starting to move up against Maverick’s again and he let him this time.</p><p>Fabio spread his thighs apart, he was growing more and more needy for touch and Maverick couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.</p><p> </p><p>He moved hips down, grinding his crotch against Fabio’s in repeated motions. Fabio stopped sucking his finger, the pleasure and friction too much, he wrapped his legs around Maverick’s hips, holding him close and pushing him down for more friction.</p><p>Fabio’s fingers found their way under his waistband, hooking his thumbs underneath the elastic material, Maverick stopped his movements allowing Fabio to finally slide his boxers down.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me,” Fabio said in the most innocent tone, eyes fluttering up at his boyfriend. </p><p> “Yeah?” Maverick said with a smirk before finding that sweet spot on Fabio’s neck, biting and sucking down on it making the other squirm.</p><p>“Yeah” Fabio moaned, his other hand coming up to Maverick’s the back of neck, threading into his hairs. One of Maverick’s hand slid down between them, past the Fabio’s cock down between the space of his balls and hole, then ghosting over the younger’s entrance, playing around the rim.</p><p>He felt Fabio’s whole twitch at the touch when he pushed his finger in slowly.</p><p>“Ahh fuck yeah” Fabio nodded as he felt Maverick’s finger moving into him.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me so bad Mack” Fabio moaned desperately as Maverick pushed his finger all the way in until he found his spot. Fabio let out the filthiest moan Maverick had ever heard, gripping onto his boyfriend as he repeated the motion again and again.</p><p> </p><p>Maverick moved back, sitting on his heels between Fabio’s spread out thighs, wanting a better view of his boyfriend as he worked him. “Feels so good” Fabio muttered as Maverick inserted another finger. “I’m going to fuck the shit out of you now, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so understood?” Maverick whispered against the other’s lips.</p><p> “Yeah” Fabio nodded spreading his legs further apart. Maverick aligned his cock with Fabio’s hole, brushing the tip against it, hearing him breath hitch in anticipation.</p><p>Fabio’s hands closed around the older’s shoulders nails digging in to the skin around his neck.</p><p>“You ready?” Maverick asked their noses bumping together. “Fuck me,” Fabio said in the sluttiest way possible. It was all Maverick needed to hear, he slowly pushed his cock into Fabio’s tight hole, feeling him clench around him.</p><p>“I need you to fuck me, hard” Fabio said, connecting their lips in an opened mouth kiss. Maverick started moving his hips until he was fully inside him, the Frenchman moaned as he started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>Maverick angled his cock, trying to find his boyfriend’s sweet spot and it didn’t take long before he found it. Fabio arched his back off the bed and his thighs pressed into Maverick’s sides.</p><p>Maverick repeated the motion fucking into him as his eyes suddenly locked themselves to the mirror near his wardrobe, hitting Fabio prostate with each thrust, he started out slow, wanting Fabio to feel every inch of him, wanting to hear Fabio’s needy moans and whimpers. “You’re so tight baby, fuck you feel so fucking good” Maverick whispered into the space between them. “I could be inside you all fucking day, bet you’d like that huh?” Maverick said, leaning down to kiss him, hips moving faster and faster Maverick felt Fabio’s hole clench around him.</p><p>Maverick turned Fabio’s head in the direction of the mirror, the younger moaned at the scene.</p><p>‘’Look at yourself, darling,’’ Maverick said watching as Fabio bit his lip.</p><p>‘’I want you to see yourself as I see you, love. I want you to know what you to do me baby,’’ Maverick murmured against his skin. ‘’Maverick, please’’ Fabio moaned.</p><p> </p><p>‘’That’s it, Fabio. Look at you, you’re already so desperate. I adore you like this. Yeah, you’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you baby?” Maverick said against his lips, in between kisses, fucking into him hard and fast. </p><p>“Mack, Mack, Mack” Fabio chanted his boyfriend’s name as if it was the only word he knew.</p><p>Maverick hid his face in the crook of Fabio’s neck, kissing the skin as well as muffling his moans.</p><p>Fabio’s nails were digging into his back and they were definitely going to leave a mark. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum, Mack I’m gonna cum” Fabio cried out. “Me too, cum for me my love, I want to see you cum” Maverick said in a low husky tone. </p><p>“Fuck” Fabio cried out Maverick fucked him, his gentle thrusts never stopping.</p><p>“Come in me, please Mack come inside me, made me yours” Maverick couldn’t hold back any longer. They came together, Fabio shot his load between them, back arching and moans filling up the room as Maverick filled him, his come dripping from inside his lover.</p><p>Fabio pressed Maverick down to connect their lips. They laid there, legs tangled, making out lazily. “Fuck, that was, that was amazing” Fabio said against Maverick’s lips, still slightly out of breath.</p><p>“Yeah it was” Maverick smiled, turning them over laying on his back. Fabio planted lazy kisses on his lips down his neck until he rested his cheek against his chest. Maverick brought a hand up, threading his fingers through his’s soft hair in a loving manner.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you Fabio,” Maverick murmured leaving a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“Thank you” he mumbled sleepily into Maverick’s warm skin before dozing off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come and say hi on <a href="https://dybain.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>